


Little Ganymede

by Sinning_Citoyen



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drug Use, Historical, I have no clue what I’m doing, I’m new here, M/M, Marquis de Sade - Freeform, Smut, Smuttish, Soup, consentual druguse, english isn’t my first language and I’ve never written anything, foodplay i guess, refrences to Greek mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Citoyen/pseuds/Sinning_Citoyen
Summary: This hasn’t really a plot and yeah..it was just an excuse to write horny stuff about Sade..it’s just about him and a prostitute at one of his infamous orgies
Relationships: Marquis de Sade/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It was the year 1769, and the Marquis was living in his residence far away from Paris, his chateau in Lacoste to where he fled with his wife’s sister who he loved dearly and one of his closest servants.   
Life was fairly good, even though the gendarmes in Paris were still looking for him, trying to track him down on the command of his mother in law who seemed willing to give up her life to see the man imprisoned in the Bastille, locked away from the world and yet the Marquis tried to distract himself from thinking about something like that as best as he could.

His favourite way to spend his time was all kind of partying, whether it were excessive orgies with whores, the most extraordinary ones of every gender or age with more food and alcohol than a man of the third estate could ever dare to dream of, or big gambling parties where money was spilled and wasted as if it was dust of the streets.

He enjoyed debauchery, he truly did and it was no secret, maybe he should have been more worried about his future and the fact that he still was a wanted man but he didn’t, completely lost in his ,glamorous’ life.

This day was one of those special evenings again, not necessarily a big festive but nevertheless he had invited a few people to his Chateau, some were eating, some were talking or even fucking. A true place of libertinage just how the Marquis liked it best. He himself was seated at the big wooden dining table, he was surrounded by food but not the simple kind but food that could be considered art in its taste and it’s looks a glass of expensive red wine and a bowl of pumpkin cream soup in front of him, various sugared fruits, either in Sirup or honey, there were also cakes, the most fancy and colourful ones with cream, chocolate and multiple layers of fondant. 

In his lap sat a young man, wearing nothing but a thin white tunic, inspired from the Ancient Greek clothing like a copy of Ganymede himself, he had been taken from the famous college Louis le grand. He was maybe around twenty years of age with short ginger hair that framed his face so wonderfully, his pale face was decorated with freckles and his body was plump and roundish like that of a cherub. One of the Marquis hands was resting on his inner thigh, rubbing it in gentle circles while lifting a spoon of soup to his lips, feeding the boy as if he was unable to eat himself, but he didn’t complain. Maybe because he wasn’t in the place to do so or maybe because he actually enjoyed it.

This little game continued for a few minutes, always in the same order, the Marquis ate a spoon of soup before he fed one to the boy and so on. With a loving smile Donatien wiped the corner of the gingers lips, then tapping on it with a napkin before leaning in and kissing him rather gently. „Why don’t we eat a bit of cake my boy?“ He asked softly with the most depraved glimmer in his blue eyes and fetched a small chocolate pastry from a silver tray and held it up for the boy to take with his mouth. Oh how he loved to pamper his little pets with food before introducing them to his passions, he even loved when their stomachs were filled and how their eyes glistened when they got to taste expensive food like this.

Just as soon as the young man took a bite he slammed their lips together one more time, forcing his tongue into his mouth as he gently held his face in his hands, his thumb caressing the chubby cheeks that were flushed with embarrassment. The chocolate melted easily in the heated kiss until they had to pull apart to gasp for oxygen.

As soon as the kiss ended the boy whined, his cheeks burning up when he hid his face in the crook of the Marquis neck who just laughed in amusement, stroking the unruly hair while licking his lips, the chocolate was good, very good but the gingers reaction made it even more delicious „My, my, so shy already. Don’t worry my sweet cherub you have nothing to be ashamed of, we are all libertines here and no vicious thought or act is unwanted in this house“

For the first time on this evening the young man spoke up. He had been there since the afternoon and now it was about midnight but Donatien insisted on giving his young friend all the time he needed to come out of his shell. His voice was quiet and rather timid but it was enough for the aristocrat to be satisfied „Thank you Monsieur..“ it was obvious that he was still embarrassed about finding joy in those things but somehow he seemed a bit calmer, pressing tightly to Donatiens side, leaning up to demand another kiss which the man of course didn’t decline.

After a few more minutes of kissing, the Marquis slipped his hands under the tunic, their tongues gently caressing eachother as both of their arousals rose slowly but steadily the more they touched. “I will keep you here for a bit longer” Donatien spoke up as they separated, the young man already light headed with pleasure “I have taken a liking to you and it would be a shame to see you leave in a few hours don’t you think?”

And it was true, the infamous libertine himself actually wanted the redhead to stay around, maybe he would even like to learn his philosophies he thought, smiling as he wiggled around in his lap with impatience, ah yes this individual had him wrapped around his finger and once again he gave into his desires, keeping his mind off the prude and vile society.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the final part of the story but maybe I’ll add another one when I have time or the motivation xD

With a soft thud Donatien pushed the young man onto one of the beds that were in one of the many rooms. Of course they could have fucked in the main hall, maybe in the chair, on the floor or he could have been bent across the table but that wasn’t what the marquis wished for today. He became strangely possessive of his partner, wanting no one but him to see his beautiful body writhing in pain and pleasure as he would be deflowerd but of course he wouldn’t make it too plain for his tastes. 

The ginger eagerly leaned up to each of the kisses, barely able to keep up with the experienced man and yet he wanted to feel more, his own inexperience and innocence lit up his curiosity even further and that only caused his hosts arousal to grow. Donatien ripped the poor youngsters tunic off with a predatory glare on his now naked body and the light piece of clothing had just hidden enough for him to be absolutely stunned with his bare glory once again.

The ginger on the other hand seemed utterly embarrassed, hiding his flushed face in his hands with a quiet whimper only to receive a gentle but yet firm slap on his thigh. „Don’t you hide from me my wonderful Ganymede..I only wish to cherish you in your unique beauty and there is nothing to be ashamed of“ he explained with another reassuring kiss to his lips.

The aristocrats slender hands traveled across the others body, softly pushing his legs apart and caressing his sweet form, his soft almost roundish hips and his plump thighs until he suddenly forced two of his fingers between the young mans plump lips. 

„Suck them nice and wet for me! Only for I wish you to have a fantastic experience I will allow you to take the passive role this one time..it’s the most delicious thing you will ever feel and I’m determined to make you enjoy it“ he explained dramatically, not just because he cared oh so much about him but also because not seeing the other satisfied when the morning sun would rise, would be hurting his ego immensely.

Of course the ginger did as he was told, sucking and lubricating the digits with wide eyes as if it would be hard to believe that he was about to lay with another man. Almost disappointed he pouted when the hand pulled away as he wanted to continue for longer which merely amused the Marquis.

„Do not worry, you will enjoy what is about to come even more“ he promised with a laugh and pulled him into his lap, pampering him with even more kisses as he teased his soft hole with his fingertips before pressing two of them inside steadily. To his surprise the young man took the uncomfortable feeling rather well even though a loud moan pierced the silence of the room, whether it was pained or pleasant didn’t really matter to either of them as long as the sexual tension was kept up.

Donatien wasn’t a patient man by any means and yet he held him in his lap, working him open more and more as he coaxed him with praises and even with little kisses when the ginger complained that the pleasure became too much for him to take until he finally managed to keep three digits inside with ease.

With a satisfied smile the older male pulled away wiping his fingers with a handkerchief he quickly pulled from his pocket as he didn’t waste a second to strip fully as well, his prick already flushed crimson standing up straight. With a chuckle he noticed his lovers nervous glance that switched from his face down to his crotch, oh how lovely he would look in a few, sprawled out on the covers, all sweaty, moaning and brabbling nonsense in pure lust but he had to be careful if he really wanted to treat him well, usually he really wouldn’t have cared but something about him caused him to have patience with him. 

He wouldn’t want to forcefully take anything and ruin the trust they built up, that would be like destroying a blank canvas without even getting a chance to paint on it. „Look..how about I give you something to make you relax a bit..I won’t have you feel pressured to accept my little gift by any means but I would be honoured if you would take it“ he explained with a smile and reached inside his pocket to pull out a single bonbon to offer it to the young man who took it with trembling hands as he pulled the wrapper off and began chewing on the candy slowly. 

As soon as he finished the Marquis lips were on his again, his hands now tightly holding onto his neck as the kisses grew harsher and lewder only to have the other confused and startled until he felt his heart skip a beat as suddenly a wave of heat rushed over him. It felt like as if the room turned a hundred degrees hotter and he could now clearly hear his heartbeat, every touch causing his body to become more and more sensitive when his vision turned blurry. 

His pupils were dilated when he finally switched around to push the host on his back climbing in his lap to grind on his thigh. It was a simple aphrodisiac and yet it worked so well thought the Marquis when he softly spoke to the other „That’s it my boy..take just what you need and don’t hold back..I wish to see all of you“ he whispered with a proud smile just before the ginger lowered himself onto his erection slowly, taking it all with an obscenely loud moan.

TIME SKIP

The boy awoke when the sunlight tickled the tip of his freckled nose and he opened his eyes slowly only to look around in confusion. He saw donatien sleeping next to him, his blonde hair messy which was the only thing that wasn’t hidden under the covers. He tried to sit up only to be greeted with a sharp pain, not somewhere explicit in his anatomy, it was like his whole body was on fire when he finally sat up with a whimper. He looked down his body and his hazel eyes widened in shock.

His pale skin was covered in bruises, bite marks, scratch marks and thick welts of a belt and something that could have been a cane all over his thighs and his buttocks as well, considering the pain. There was a bit of dried blood smeared all over his chest and the sore feeling from in between his legs made him flinch when suddenly an arms wrapped around him, signalising him to lay back down. 

„Don’t think too much about it..I promise to treat you later don’t worry“ donatien mumbled quietly, still half asleep. The young man gladly snuggled into his embrace, his eyes wide when he realised what he just did a night before, his whole body was trembling but not with fear of anxiety but instead with excitement. This man had shown him a completely new world which he was willing to explore even further. 

Quietly and most definitely stunned he whispered „No..teach me more“ only for Donatien to open one eye to look at him as the corners of his lips curled upwards into a satisfied smile, oh how wonderfully his blank canvas turned out in the end and he wasn’t even done painting.

**Author's Note:**

> THATS IT! MY FIRST WORK umm yeah I hope it wasn’t too bad but I will admit it was rushed and I had to write something because it’s on my to-do list of useless stuff :D


End file.
